Egoism
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Pernikahan bukanlah tentang janji setia dan cinta sehidup semati. Pernikahan adalah sehidup semati dalam cinta. Karena semua berawal dari cinta dan. Biar lah cinta yang mengakhirinya. - ChanBaek Fanfiction THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE A7


Hadiah : A ( **1 album Universe tanpa poster - sealed** ) | jumlah word **7.500 - 10.000**

Prompt : 7. Charger Handphone; **genre : marriage-life**

Tanggal Masuk : 13 Februari

Jumlah Word : 7.852

.

찬백

.

* * *

 **EGOISM**

.

Pagi itu di gereja tua dentingan piano terdengar merdu mengiri setiap langkah pasangan yang tengah berbahagia mereka adalah park chanyeol dan byun baekhyun. Mereka merupakan dua anak adam yang kini terikat oleh sebuah hubungan yang dinamakan pernikahan. Tentu kalian berpikir mengapa mereka bisa seperti itu? tentu bukanlah suatu yang lumrah, tapi pernahkah kalian mendengar pepatah "cinta itu buta" seperti itulah hubungan mereka buta akan segala hal atau kewarasan yang ada tak perduli dunia berspekulasi apa terhadap mereka. Cinta ya cinta, sesuatu yang murni hadir dalam lubuk hati mereka yang terdalam. Lalu saat tuhan sendirilah yang menghadirkan rasa itu mengapa sebagai manusia menolak?.Seperti mereka chanyeol dan baekhyun yang diberikan rasa itu dan menerima rasa itu.

" _ **Saya mengambil engkau menjadi suami saya, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga, dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya. Pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita, inilah janji setiaku yang tulus."**_ – **Park Chanyeol**

" _ **Saya menerima engkau menjadi suami saya, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga, dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya. Pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita, inilah janji setiaku yang tulus."**_ – **Byun Baekhyun**

Sepanjang acara Keduanya tampak bahagia sangat bahagia meski chanyeol dan keluarganya termasuk dalam orang berkelas, tapi pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan dengan sederhana itu merupakan keinginan baekhyun namun hal itu lebih dari cukup bagi mereka.

"selamat atas pernikahanmu kawan" ucapan datang dari sahabat chanyeol bernama kim jongin yang biasa dipanggil kai

"terima kasih kai. Kuharap kalian cepat menyusul" balas chanyeol menggoda kai yang datang bersama kekasih mungilnya yang bernama do kyungsoo.

"tentu saja setelah ia siap aku akan langsung menikahkannya. Tunggu saja undangan dariku nanti" jawab kai dengan melirik menggoda kepada kekasihnya yang tengah memberi selamat kepada suami sahabatnya.

"jelas ku tunggu" balas chanyeol

"ah ya.. kutunggu juga park junior" mereka pun tertawa evil

Sedangkan kyungsoo dan baekhyun

"selamat baek semoga kalian langgeng dan cepat memiliki momongan" untaian kalimat akhir yang di ucapkan kyungsoo membuat senyuman di bibir baekhyun perlahan menghilang hal itu membuat kyungsoo tampak bingung

"kenapa baek? Bukankah kau bisa hamil dengan tanam rahim seperti yang luhan hyung lakukan. Lihat sekarang dia tengah hamil" ujar kyungsoo dan menunjuk ke arah luhan yang sedang berjalan dengan susah didampingi suaminya oh sehun.

"aku tahu tapi-" belum selesai baekhyun bicara kai kekasih kyungsoo sudah mengajaknya pulang

"maaf baek lain kali kita bicarakan ini lagi" ujar kyungsoo dengan rasa bersalah

"ya aku mengerti. Terima kasih sudah datang dan hati – hati di jalan"

"ya sampai jumpa"

Setelah percakapannya dengan kyungsoo. Baekhyun tampak murung sebenarnya bukan hanya kyungsoo yang mengatakan hal itu, tapi setiap orang yang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah baekhyun menggengam tangannya dan bertanya dengan lembut.

"ada apa baek?"

"tidak apa – apa yeol. Hanya sedikit lelah" baekhyun berusaha menutupi perasaannya

"sebentar lagi acaranya selesai. Sudah tidak ada banyak tamu yang datang" ujar chanyeol seraya mengelus lembut surai halaus baekhyun dan hanya sebuah senyuman baekhyun sebagai balasan.

.

Kini hari sudah menjelang sore acara pernikahan pun telah usai chanyeol dan baekhyun pun sudah berganti pakaian dan bersiap pulang ke rumah yang telah chaanyeol siapakan jauh sebelum mereka menikah.

Chanyeol merupakan salah satu pemilik perusahaan ternama di korea selatan dan baekhyun berasal dari kalangan biasa yang telah hidup sendiri, tapi hal itu bukanlah suatu masalah. Bagi chanyeol kepribadian baekhyun lah yang membuat ia jatuh hati betapa tulus dan lembutnya hati baekhyun sehingga tak terpikiran oleh chanyeol untuk menyakitinya sedikit pun.

"eomeonim abeonim terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini" tak lupa baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kedua orang tua chanyeol.

"sama – sama sayang sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang dan istirahat" kata mama park seraya memeluk baekhyun

"tentu eomma, baekhyun kelihatannya sudah sangat lelah. Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan ya"

"ya hati – hati chan!" seru tuan park.

Sesampainya di rumah baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa bicara dan chanyeol melihatnya dengan bingung, tapi ia memilih diam berpikir baekhyun hanya kelelahan. Ia pun duduk di pinggiran ranjang menunggu baekhyun selesai.

15 menit...

25 menit...

Sampai akhirnya

30 menit...

Baekhyun baru keluar dari kaamar mandi hanya dengan handuk kimono yang melilit tubuhnya.

"baek akhirnya kau keluar juga kenapa lama sekali" sergah chanyeol begitu baekhyun keluar kamar mandi.

"aku berendam yeol merilekskan otot – otot tubuh ku" balas baekhyun sambil berjalan ke lemari pakaian

"ah kau benar sepertinya aku juga akan berendam.. ahh tubuh ku juga kaku" ujar chanyeol selagi baekhyun tengah memakai kemeja putih tipis panjang sepertinya itu milik chanyeol.

"eiyyy kau memakai kemeja ku baek" goda chanyeol dan memeluknya dari belakang

"jangan menggodaku sudah sana mandi" baekhyun melepaskan pelukan chanyeol dan mendorongnya ke arah kamar mandi chanyeol pun menurut.

"aku akan menyiapkan makan malam" seru baekhyun dan dibalas deheman dari dalam kamar mandi.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan baekhyun chanyeol pun selesai 30 menit kemudian, selesai mandi chanyeol mencari baekhyun yang tak ada di kamar.

"baek..?"

"apa? Aku di dapur kemarilah sudah ku siapakan makan malam"

Mendengar jawaban baekhyun ia segera menuju ke dapur dan benar anak itu ada di sana tengah menata makanan di atas meja.

"ayo makan yeol"

"tentu akan ku coba seberapa enak masakan istriku ini"

"ck suami yeol suami"

"hehehe aku becanda suami ku yang cantik"

"tampan yeol tampan" pinta baekhyun yang tentunya takkan di lakukan oleh chanyeol

"untuk yang satu ini aku tak bisa bilang" goda chanyeol

"ish menyebalkan" gerutu baekhyun

"baek sayang tolong ambilkan untukku" pinta chanyeol seraya menyodorkan piring kosongnya

"tentu sini ku ambilkan" balas baekhyun mengambil piring yg chanyeol berikan dan mengisinya dengan makanan yang tersedia. Mereka pun menikmati makan malam dengan penuh canda.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut chanyeol maupun baekhyun sudah berada di kamar mereka. Baekhyun yang hendak tidur diganggu oleh chanyeol yang belum mengantuk.

"baek kau benar-benar akan tidur?" tanya chanyeol sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh baekhyun yang membelakanginya.

"ya chan aku mengantuk" jawab baekhyun dengan mata terpejam.

"tapi baek aku ingin-" gugup chanyeol

"emm?"

"ingin itu"

"ingin apa?" tanya baekhyun masih memunggungi chanyeol

"ah masa kau tak mengerti kita ini kan sudah menikah dan seharusnya kita-"

"kita apa?" lagi tanya baekhyun bermaksud menggoda

"ah sudahlah lupakan" kesal chanyeol ia menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan terdengar kekehan baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mendudukan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh suaminya.

Cup

Kecupan singkat baekhyun berikan di bibir chanyeol

"itu kan yang kau mau?hemm?" chanyeol pun tersenyum idiot dan langsung menindih baekhyun tak ada jarak antar tubuh mereka.

"sayangnya lebih dari itu yang ku mau" bisik chanyeol di telinga baekhyun.

"yak!" terikan dari baekhyunlah yang menandakan semuanya akan dimulai.

...

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya chanyeol tak langsung tertidur berbeda dengan lelaki mungil yang berada di dekapan chanyeol yang sudah memejamkan matanya terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"baek kau sudah tidur?" tanya chanyeol sambil mengelus pucuk kepala baekhyun

"hem" dibalas deheman oleh baekhyun

"baek aku ingin punya anak" mendengar ucapan chanyeol seketika mata baekhyun terbuka dan baekhyun merubah posisi menjadi membelakangi chanyeol.

"baek-" panggil chanyeol

"aku lelah yeol. Bisakah kita bicarakan nanti" ujar baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

"baiklah. Selamat tidur sayang" ujar chanyeol kemudian Ia pun memilih menjemput dunia mimpinya. Tanpa tau baekhyun menitikan air matanya dalam diam.

...

Sebulan kemudian

...

Pagi harinya sinar mentari yang memaksa masuk dari celah – celah gorden yang tak tertutup rapat mampu membangunkan dua insan yang tengah berpelukan di tempat ternyaman mereka.

"eungh yeol bangun sudah pagi" baekhyun lah yang pertama membuka matanya, melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Sampai baekhyun selesai dari kamar mandi tak ada pergerakan dari chanyeol membuat baekhyun sedikit jengkel.

"yeol bangun kau berjanji mengajakku berbelanja. Kau melupakannya?" bukan nada marah melainka nada manja yang baekhyun keluarkan seketika membuat chanyeol bangun terduduk dan segera menarik pinggang baekhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"tentu tidak sayang" balas chanyeol

"kalau begitu segera lah mandi"

"morning kiss" pinta chanyeol dengan suara yang di manja manjakan.

"Tidak mau kau bau. Sudah cepat sana mandi" balas baekhyun chanyeok yang kesal melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat dan segera turun dari ranjangnya baekhyun terkekeh melihatnya.

"aku akan buat sarapan dulu" kata baekhyun dan berjalan pergi, tapi belum sampai pintu chanyeol memanggilnya dan saat baekhyun berbalik kecupan singkat terasa di bibirnya. Sedangkan si pelaku langsung lari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan senyum idiotnya terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL!" dan deengan teriakan baekhyun yang seperti itu lah pagi hari terasa lebih hidup.

.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah berada di perjalanan ke tempat tujuan mereka ah tidak tujuan baekhyun sebenarnya apalagi jika bukan membeli eyeliner.

Sesampainya di mall baekhyun berlarian seperti anak kecil dan membuat chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"jangan berlari kau menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku tak ingin di kira om om yang membawa anak dibawah umur" bisik chanyeol.

"Hehehe kalau begitu aku akan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau suami ku yang paling tampan, mudah kan" balas baekhyun

"ya ya.. kalau begitu kau suami yang paling cantik" setelah mengatakan itu chanyeol melangkah cepat menghindar amukan baekhyun sedangkan baekhyun mengejar di belakang

"kesana bodoh" kalimat itulah yang terlontar dari baekhyun kepada chanyeol saat chanyeol salah jalan dan meninggalkannya.

"yak kau mengataiku bodoh" sewot chanyeol dan berbalik kini dia yang mengejar baekhyun.

.

.

"chan bagus yang ini atau yang ini?" tanya baekhyun dengan dua eyeliner di tangannya

"aku tak tahu baek. Aku tak pernah memakainya" jawab chanyeol dan decihan terdengar dari baekhyun.

*Chanyeol Pov

Saat baekhyun sedang memilih - milih aku menunggu di bangku yang di sediakan menatap sekitar dan tatapan mataku terhenti pada sebuah keluarga di mana si wanita tengah memilih kosmetik dan si pria tengah menggedong anak laki – laki yang mungkin baru berumur 3 tahun perkiraanku.

Mereka terlihat bahagia aku merasa iri aku ingin memiliki anak juga sudah sebulan, tapi baekhyun tak kunjung melakukan penanaman rahim seperti pasangan gay lainnya. Setiap kali aku mencoba membahas hal ini pasti baekhyun menghindar. Aku berusaha bersabar aku tak ingin menekan baekhyun, aku ingin baekhyun mengutarakan alasannya menghadapi bersama, tapi boro – boro bisa sampai ketahap sana.

"yak! Park chanyeol!" seketika lamunan ku buyar oleh panggilan baekhyun ah lebih tepatnya teriakan.

"hem?" aku hanya berdehem karena mood ku jadi buruk.

"aku memanggil mu dari tadi. Aku sudah selesai, kenapa kau melamun?"

"ah tidak ayo baek" ajak ku tapi pandanganku tetap ke arah keluarga itu terus mengikuti arah mereka pergi dan mungkin baekhyun menyadarinya untuk itu dia meminta-

"aku mau pulang"

-pulang dengan wajah yang datar.

"baiklah ayo pulang" balasku dan dia hanya diam kemudian jalan duluan dan kuputuskan sampai di rumah aku harus membicarakannya.

*Baekhyun pov

"yeol aku sudah selesai" ujarku dan segera membayar

"yeol?" panggilku lagi dan mengikuti arah pandangnnya. Dan aku menemukan sebuah keluarga disana, tanpa bertanya aku pun tau apa yang dipikirkan chanyeol asal kalian tau aku pun sama dengannya menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak, tapi aku belum siap belum.

"chanyeol?" aku masih berusaha sabar.

"chanyeol?!" masih tak sadar dia dan membuatku kehilangan kesabaran.

"yak! Park chanyeol!" teriak ku dan berhasil.

"hem?" hanya deheman yang dia berikan.

"aku memanggil mu dari tadi. Aku sudah selesai, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya ku pura – pura engga tau.

"ah tidak ayo baek" ajaknya tapi pandangannya masih terpaku kepada keluarga itu. Aku pun meminta pulang padanya karena pasti suasana hatinya sudah buruk aku pun sama.

"aku mau pulang" ujar ku hati ku sakit jika harus terus melihat betapa iri dan inginnya chanyeol memiliki anak. Tapi apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku takut sangat takut entah lah aku hanya merasa takut jika harus meninggalkan chanyeol.

"baiklah ayo pulang" dari kalimat itu pula aku yakin betapa kecewanya dia padaku karena biasanya dia akan merayu ku atau melakukan sesuatu tidak langsung mengiyakan untuk pulang. Aku pun hanya pasrah karena aku sangat mencintainya apapun akan ku lakukan kecuali hal itu untuk saat ini mungkin sulit ku wujud kan.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah chanyeol maupun baekhyun tak saling bicara selama perjalanan pun sama.

"aku akan mandi duluan" kata baekhyun dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa menunggu balasan dari chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya duduk di pinggiran ranjang sambil menatap ke satu arah dengan kosong, tapi hal itu tak bertahan lama begitu suara deringan Ponsel chanyeol berbunyi dan menampilkan salah satu nama yang penting bagi chanyeol

"yeobseo eomma?"

" _eoh.. chanyeol-ah apa kabar mu nak? Baekhyun baik – baik saja kan? Ia sedang apa"_ tanya Mama park dari seberang suara

"baik eomma aku dan baekhyun baik – baik saja ia sedang mandi. Eomma tak perlu khawatir. Emm ada apa eomma mentelpon" balas chanyeol

" _syukurlah. Tidak ada apa – apa hanya saja eomma ingin menanyakan sesuatu"_

"apa itu? Tanyakan saja"

" _apa baekhyun sudah melakukan penanaman rahim? Kapan kalian akan memberika eomma cucu? Eomma sudah tua chan"_ suara eomma park terdengar sedih.

"Maaf eomma aku tak tau kapan. Baekhyun sulit di ajak bicara mengenai ini, kumohon eomma bersabar. Aku tak tau alasan baekhyun menunda – nunda" jawab chanyeol

" _eomma tau ada resikonya, tapi itu sangat sedikit karena dari banyaknya yang mencoba kebanyakan berhasil dan tak memiliki resiko yang berarti. Eomma harap baekhyun mengerti maksud eomma, dia tak sendiri chan ia memiliki kam, eomma dan appa. Coba bicarakan padanya lagi"_

"iya aku juga sudah berniat membicarakannya malam ini"

" _semoga berhasil dan sampaikan salam eomma padanya"_

"ya akan ku sampaikan"

" _bye"_

"bye"

..

Selesai mandi baekhyun dihadapkan oleh chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kita akan bicara nanti selesai ku mandi tunggu di ruang tv" ujar chanyeol tanpa ekspresi.

"hem" baekhyun membalas dengan berdehem dan melangkah menuju lemari chanyeol pun masuk ke kamar mandi.

Selesai berpakaian baekhyun melangkah ke ruang tv seperti yang chanyeol katakan. Ia tau apa yang mau chanyeol bicarakan dan ia merasa kali ini tak bisa menghindar lagi baekhyun akan mengatakannya.

Tak lama chanyeol keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri baekhyun yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan pandangan kosong. Ada rasa tak tega muncul dalam diri chanyeol ia tak ingin memaksa baekhyun, namun yang di ucapkan eommanya dan keinginnanya tak bisa ter-elakan.

"baek" panggil awal chanyeol meredupkan pandangan kosongnya.

"ya? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan yeol?" tanya baekhyun dengan lembut dan chanyeol duduk di samping baekhyun.

"tadi eomma menelpon"

"ah benarkah? Ada apa? Ah aku rindu eomeonim" ujar baekhyun.

"eomma nitip salam untukmu dan-" jeda chanyeol

"dan?"

"baek ini sudah sebulan. Apa kau tak ingin memiliki anak?" lanjut chanyeol

"aku mau tapi tak sekarang yeol" jawab baekhyun dengan sedih.

"tapi kapan?kapan baek?eomma menanyakannya tadi. Ia sangat menginginkannya begitu juga aku baek. Apa kau tak ingin"

"a-aku ingin yeol hanya saja.. kumohon nanti sa-saat aku siap"

"baik aku tak ingin menekanmu aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Setelah kau siap aku akan menemanimu untuk menanam rahim itu dan tak ada penolakan lagi berjanjilah padaku" final chanyeol

"ya aku berjanji" balas baekhyun tampak keraguan di wajahnya.

.

Sebulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan, empat bulan bahkan sampai lima bulan sudah terlewati tapi baekhyun tidak menunjukan tanda – tanda kesiapan. Chanyeol pun yang mungkin kesabarannya di ambang batasnya perlahan – lahan sikapnya berubah menjadi lebih cuek terhadap baekhyun. Pernah suatu malam mereka hampir bertengkar dengan hebat seperti malam ini.

"baek kapan kau siap?" begitu chanyeol pulang ia langsung memberikan pertanyaan itu kepada baekhyun.

"astaga yeol, Kau mengagetkanku. Sebaiknya kau mandi dan makan dulu sudah ku siapkan" ujar baekhyun lembut sambil menata makanan yang telah ia siapkan

"tak perlu, jawab saja pertanyaan ku. Jangan menghindar terus sudah enam bulan pernikahan kita berjalan baek. Harus berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?!" ada peningkatan nada di setiap ucapan chanyeol

"..." baekhyun tak menjawab ia hanya tertunduk

"JAWAB AKU!" bentakan di keluarkan oleh chanyeol dengan nada yang saangat tinggi. Membuat baekhyun terkesiap ingin rasanya air mata langsung menyeruak keluar dari pelupuknya, tapi sebisa mungkin baekhyun tahan dan membalas tatapan baekhyun

"ayo kita adopsi saja" lontaran kalimat baekhyun membuat kemarahan chanyeol benar – benar sampai di ubun – ubun.

"APA?! KAU BICARA APA?!" bentakan lagi yang di dapat baekhyun, tentu saja.

"bukankah kau ingin anak? Ayo kita adopsi saja" balas baekhyun tanpa menaikkan nadanya seoktaf pun dan masih sangat terdengar lembut.

"iya tapi aku ingin anak darimu baek, darah daging kita sendiri. Anak yang kau kandung" chanyeol pun melemahkan nada bicaranya.

"tapi aku tak mau" jawab baekhyun tegas.

"APA?! Baek apa kau sadar berbicara apa?bukankah dulu kita sudah sepakat?" chanyeol sudah bingung harus seperti apa.

"aku takut yeol. Kau tak mengerti" terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir ranum baekhyun.

"apa yang kau takutkan? Aku bersamamu aku di sampingmu baek" chanyeol menangkup pipi basah baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan baekhyun bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja.

"aku tak ingin merasakan sakit. Aku tak mau dan pasti terlihat aneh" namun sepertinya baekhyun menguji kesabarannya.

"apa hanya itu alasanmu?" tanya chanyeol tak percaya. "apa kau tak bisa menahan sakitnya? Bahkan dulu kau yang bilang akan mempertahankannya jika kau hamil. Demi tuhan baek apa hanya karena kau tak mau merasakan sakit dan malu? Kau EGOIS" hilang sudah kewarasan di antara mereka.

"lalu bagaimana denganmu hah?! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang melakukannya jika kau sangat menginginkannya KAI SAJA YANG TANAM RAHIM, KAU SAJA YANG HAMIL, KAU SAJA YANG MERASAKAN SAKIT DAN MALUNYA. KAU SAJA! Atau tidak cari penggantiku" hilang sudah kesabaran baekhyun chanyeol tak mengerti betapa ketakutannya bagaimana pikiran akan kegagalan menghantuinya bagaimana kalau dia tak bisa bertahan ia tak ingin meninggalkan chanyeol tidam sama sekali. Seharusnya baekhyun mengatakannya seharusnya baekhyun menjelaskannya secara rinci akan efek yang terjadi pada dirinya akan berbeda dengan orang lain. Ya seharusnya jika chanyeol tak langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

"ku beri kau waktu baek" setelah mengatakan itu chanyeol pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang menangis semakin kencang.

Sementara di luar chanyeol mengambil handphonenya dan melakukan panggilan.

"kai temani aku, datanglah ke club biasa" hanya itu yang diucapkan chanyeol dan langsung mengakhiri panggilan melesatkan mobilnya di malam yang semakin larut.

.

Dentuman musik memengangkan telingan begitu masuk kedalamnya. Kai orang yang tadi di minta atau lebih tepatnya di perintah untuk datang kini sudah berada di samping si penelpon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya kai dengan sedikit teriak karena musik yang begitu kencang.

Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya menatap kosong ke dalam gelas yang berisikan cairan memabukkan chanyeol pun sudah setengah sadar.

"yak! Park chanyeol aku bertanya padamu!" teriak kai benar – benar membuat tenggorokannya sakit.

"aku harus bagaimana?" lirih chanyeol. Kai yang melihat bibir chanyeol bergerak namun tak terdengar suaranya maka ia mendekatkan telinganya.

"apa kau bilang?" tanya kai meminta chaanyeol mengulang ucapannya

"kai-ah. Aku harus bagaimana?" ulang chanyeol membuat kai kebingungan.

"apa? Aku tak mengerti. Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?"

"aku begitu mencintainya. Aku tak ingin kehilangnnya. Tapi ia membuatku frustasi mengapa baekhyun tak ingin melakukannya? Kenapa? Aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya" ujar chanyeol dengan sangat lirih. Setetes air mata pun jatuh dari ujung matanya.

"ah jadi baekhyun" ujar kai begitu mengerti siapa yang di pikirkan chanyeol "kenapa? Baekhyun tak ingin melakukan apa chan?" lanjut tanya kai

"ia tak ingin hamil" singkat chanyeol dan menenggak habis minumannya.

"APA?! Tapi kenapa?"

Bruk

Tak terjawab pertanyaan kai karena chanyeol sudah tumbang, terpaksa ia harus mengantarnya pulang.

"eoh apa itu kau park chanyeol?" bisik seorang wanita dari salah satu sofa yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

...

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 malam baekhyun tak bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia mengkhawatirkan chanyeol takut sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah. Apakah memang dirinya egois? Entahlah baekhyun tak tau Sampai pikirannya terpotong oleh bell rumahnya yang berbunyi. Tak mungkin jika itu chanyeol untuk apa dia membunyikan bell saat tau password rumahnya. Segera baekhyun berlari dan membukakan pintu. Ternyata chanyeol hanya saja di antar kai.

"chanyeol-ah apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya baekhyun seraya mengusap pipi chanyeol yang berada di gendongan punggung kai.

"em baek bisakah aku segera meletakannya sungguh dia sangat berat" ujar kai.

"ah iya tolong rebahkan dia di kamar" jawab baekhyun dan segera mengantar ke kamar dan membantu kai merebahkan chanyeol di ranjang dengan hati – hati.

"em kai-ah apa yang terjadi pada chanyeol?" tanya baekhyun sambil menatap chanyeol yang tak sadarkan diri.

"tidak apa – apa dia hanya mabuk. Kau tak perlu khawatir" jawab kai

"mabuk? Maaf chanyeol-ah semua salahku" lirih baekhyun

"emm.. baekhyun-a apapun masalah di antara kalian kuharap kalian bisa menyelesaikan dengan baik" ujar kai

"y-ya terima kasih kai sudah membawa pulang chanyeol" balas baekhyun.

"Ya sama – sama. Kalau begitu aku pulang ya"

"ayo aku antar ke depan" tawar baekhyun

"ah tidak usah. Kau urus chanyeol saja" kata kai.

"baiklah maafkan aku"

"ah tidak apa – apa. Aku pulang ya"

"Hati – hati di jalan" kai pun pergi dari rumah chanyeol dan baekhyun.

...

Baekhyun segera mengambil baju ganti untuk chanyeol dan melepaskan jas beserta kemeja kantor yang masih chanyeol kenakan.

Saat baekhyun tengah berusaha mengangkat tubuh chanyeol untuk memakaikan baju chanyeol bergumam membuat gerakan baekhyun terhenti.

"aku tak ingin berpisah baek. Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku hanya menginginkan anak darimu hanya itu." Gumam-an lirih chanyeol beserta air mata yang mengalir dari mata terpejamnya membuat baekhyun terpaku.

"Apa kau akan bahagia?" tanya lirih baekhyun dengan isakan.

"eungh" hanya erangan yang chanyeol keluarkan.

"baiklah" malam itu hanya isakan baekhyun yang terdengar.

.

Seminggu kemudian

.

*Baekhyun pov

Aku sudah memantapkan hatiku setelah kejadian malam itu aku memutuskan akan melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan chanyeol aku berpikir harus melawan rasa takutku demi chanyeol. Aku rela menekan perasaanku sendiri pagi ini aku pun pergi ke rumah sakit dan bertemu dengan dokter zhang yang merupakan kenalanku lewat luhan hyung.

"hyung.. aku ingin tanam rahim" kata ku to the point.

"kau yakin baek? kau taukan resikonya? Kau siap? Biar bagaimana pun resiko tetap ada apalagi tubuhmu" kaget dokter zhang dan mencoba meyakinkanku. Ya dokter zhang mengetahui kondisiku karena sebelumnya aku pernah memeriksakan diriku padanya mengenai program ini.

"aku siap demi suami ku. Demi kebahagiaannya" jawab ku memang seperti itu kenyataanya chanyeol akan bahagia jika memiliki anak.

"apa kau benar benar sudah memikirkannya? Apa kau sudah berdiskusi dengan suamimu? Mengapa kau tak di temani suamimu? Apa kau merahasiakannya? Apa suamimu tau resiko dari tanam rahim ini?" tanya dokter zhang lagi.

"sudah aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik apapun itu demi suamiku. Aku tak merahasiakannya ini yang dia mau dan aku akan memberikan kejutan padanya. Ku rasa dia tau"

"baiklah kalau begitu kau bisa berganti baju dulu. Dan setelah itu masuk ke ruang praktekku, Aku akan menyiapkan yang di butuhkan dulu" katanya dan memberikan ku sepasang seragam pasien.

"Baiklah" balasku tanganku bergetar saat menerima seragam itu. Demi tuhan aku sangat takut.

...

Di kantor chanyeol tengah sibuk membaca laporan – laporan yang harus dia cek. Dan tak lama ketukan pintu lun terdengar.

"masuk" teriak chanyeol.

"Hai chan. Apa kau sangat sibuk?" kai yang merupakan si pengetuk pintu pun bertanya.

"Ada apa memang? Kerjaanmu sudah selesai?" balas chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas – kertas yang menumpuk itu.

"hey pekerjaanku akan ada setelah kau menyelesaikan tugasmu itu" balas kai. Kai memang merupakan sekertaris chanyeol.

"lalu untuk apa kau mengganggu pekerjaanku kai?"

"apa masalahmu dengan baekhyun sudah selesai?" pertanyaan kai membuat gerakan pada bola mata chanyeol terhenti. Ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam sekertarisnya itu.

"A-apa? A-aku hanya bertanya" gugup kai saat di tatap seperti itu.

"Untuk apa bertanya seperti itu"

"tidak hanya penasaran saja. Mungkin sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang tak baekhyun katakan padamu tentang program itu chan" kata kai

"a-apa?"

"ya aku tidak tau kan kubilang mungkin. Lagian walaupun ternyata benar hanya baekhyun yang tau" kata kai dengan enteng

"Yak! Keluar dari ruanganku!" perintah chanyeol dan langaung kai berlari keluar meninggalkan ruangan chanyeol.

Setelah keluarnya kai. Chanyeol jadi terdiam memikirkan kata – kata kai. Apa benar mungkin ada yang tak ia ketahui?. Tak ingin ambil pusing ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

...

Baekhyun masih berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Butuh waktu setelah penanaman rahim atau setidaknya baekhyun harus menginap di rumah sakit selama semalam untuk memantau adaptasi rahim tersebut, baru besoknya bisa pulang. Sekarang baekhyun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan pada perut bawahnya.

"memang akan terasa sakit pasca penanaman, tapi tak akan lama ko. Kau harus bertahan, kau bisa baek" dokter zhang mencoba menyemangati baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lemah.

"kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu, Karena harus memeriksa pasien yang lain. Kau tak apa ku tinggal sendiri?" tanya dokter zhang

"Tidak apa – apa pergilah pasienmu menunggu hyung" balas baekhyun.

"baiklah nanti aku kembali lagi" kata dokter zhang dan diangguki baekhyun. Dokter zhang pun meninggalkan ruangan baekhyun.

"ah iya aku akan mengabari chanyeol" seru baekhyun dan mengambil Ponselnnya dan mengetik beberapa kalimat.

.

Tcling

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi.

 _Baekkie :_

 _Aku menginap di rumah teman lama ku dan akan pulang besok. Jangan bekerja terlalu larut, istirahatlah lebih banyak, jangan lupa makan. Aku mencintaimu._

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar dan mengetik sesuatu untuk membalas pesan baekhyun.

.

Tcling

Buru – buru baekhyun membuka pesan yang baru masuk itu dengan senyum.

 _Chanyeolie :_

 _Ya. Aku mencintaimu_

Meskipun singkat baekhyun tetap merasa senang meski ia sadar sikap chanyeol sedikit cuek padanya. Baekhyun pun meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan beristirahat.

.

Malam hari

.

"chan kau tak pulang?" tanya kai yang melihat chanyeol masih di ruang kerjanya.

"tidak aku berencana menyelesaikan berkas – berkas ini malam ini"

"tapi kau bisa menyelesaikannya besok chan. Baekhyun pasti mengkhawatirkanmu" jelas kai.

"Tidak dia tidak di rumah. Sudahlah kau pulang saja sana" seru chanyeol

"oh begitu yasudah aku duluan. Istirahatlah jika kau lelah" kata kai dan dibalas deheman oleh chanyeol kai pun meninggalkan kantor.

.

Esoknya

.

Baekhyun baru bisa keluar sekitar jam 3 sore-an karena harus menjalani pemeriksaan yang cukuo banyak.

"baek kau sudah bisa pulang ingat minum obatnya supaya memperkuat rahim mu" kata dokter zhang mengingatkan.

"tentu hyung. Dan terima kasih" kata baekhyun.

"ya sama – sama jaga baik – baik ya"

"pasti hyung. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, sampai jumpa"

"ya hati – hati di jalan" kata dokter zhang baekhyun hanya melambaikan tangan.

..

Sesampainya di rumah baekhyun tak menemukan chanyeol ia pikir chanyeol sudah berangkat kerja. Tapi melihat keadaan rumahnya masih sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan maka pikiran baekhyun berubah mungkin chanyeol tidak pulang. Segera baekhyun mendial nomor chanyeol menunggu jawaban dari sebrang, tapi cukup lama menunggu tak kunjung ada jawaban membuat baekhyun dilanda panik.

Sedangkan yang di telpon meninggalkan ponselnya di meja kerja.

"ah ku telpon kai saja" seru baekhyun dia pun segera mendial nomor kai. Tak lama suara dari sebrang keluar.

"ah kai kau tau dimana chanyeol?" tanya baekhyun langsung to the point.

"ya. Dia di kantor dan sekarang sedang rapat. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" balas tanya kai.

"ah tidak aku hanya khawatir saja"

"eoh? Apa semalam dia benar - benar tak pulang?"

"ya?"

"semalam dia bilang ingin memyelesaikannya pekerjaannya dan kupikir setelah selesai dia akan pulang. Sepertinya tidak, melihat kau sekarang menelpon ku" jelas kai.

"ah begitu. Terima kasih kai" balas baekhyun

"ya sama – sama. Ku tutup ya" ujar kai dan meng-akhiri panggilan.

"sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan malam" ujar baekhyun dan menyiapkan segalanya.

...

"yak! Park chanyeol. Apa semalam kau tak pulang? Jadi kau menginap disini?" cerca kai begitu rapatnya selesai.

"hem. Aku ketiduran di sini"

"Ku ini baekhyun mencarimu. Ia terdengar panik saat menelpon ku kau tak menghubunhinya?"

"ah jadi dia sudah pulang.. minggir kau aku ingin pulang" sinis chanyeol dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kai yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tapi sampai larut malam chanyeol tak kunjung berada di rumahnya membuat baekhyun kalang kabut. Ia takut chanyeol melakukan macam – macam padahal ia berharap chanyeol cepat pulang dan ia akan memberi tau perihal tanam rahim itu, tapi semua tak sesuai rencana.

Kini ia justru tengah mencari chanyeol saat ia menelpon kai -tadi karena ia menelpon chanyeol tak di angkat- kai mengatakan chanyeol sudah pulang dari jam 5 sore tadi, itu membuat baekhyun senang, tapi itu berubah sekejap dengan kepanikan karena sampai saat ini sampai pukul menunjukan 11 malam chanyeol belum sampai di rumah terpaksa membuat baekhyun keluar mencarinya. Tapi sudah kemana – mana ia mencari chanyeol tak ketemu. Baekhyun memutuskan pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah baekhyun di kagetkan oleh mobil chanyeol yang terparkir di halaman rumah. Baekhyun oun mendekati dan ternyata chanyeol masih berada di dalam mobil dengan kepala di sandarkan di stir mobil. Baekhyun segera membuka pintu mobil dan aroma alkohol langsung tercium indra penciuman baekhyun.

"yeol. Kau mabuk?" tanya baekhyun berusaha menyadarkan chanyeol

"Eungh? Baekhyunie? Aku merindukanmu" racau chanyeol ngelantur dengan mata sedikit terpejam.

"eoh ayo kita masuk kedalam yeol" kata baekhyun berusaha menarik chanyeol keluar dari mobil.

"aku merindukanmu" racau chanyeol lagi kali ini dengan mata yang lebih terbuka.

"Aku pun. Maka dari itu cepat keluar dan kita berbicara di dalam" oceh baekhyun masih dengan berusaha menarik chanyeol keluar mobil.

Chanyeol langsung keluar dari mobilnya menutuo pintunya dan berbalik mendorong baekhyun ke mobilnya. Dan langsung meraup bibir ranum baekhyun.

"yak chanyeol!" teriak baekhyun begitu ciuman itu terlepas. Chanyeol seakan kehilangan kewarasaanya langsung menggendong baekhyun membawanya ke kamar. Kalian pasti tau apa yang mereka lakukan.

.

Esok paginya

.

Chanyeol bangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut ia menatap sekitar dan sadar ia berada di kamarnya dengan baekhyun. Baekhyun.. dimana dia pikir chanyeol. Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar (chanyeol berbusana ko) dan menemukan baekhyun tengah berkutat dengan alat – alat dapur.

"eoh kau sudah bangun chan?" ujar baekhyun ya menyadari kehadiran chanyeol

"hem" balas chanyeol dan duduk di bangku meja makan.

"ini sarapan dan sudah ku buatkan sup haejangguk untuk menghilangkan mual dari mabukmu" kata baekhyun sambil menuangkan sup untuk chanyeol

"em baek. Apa kita melakukannya? Aku merasa badan ku pegal dan daerah bawah ku sakit" tanya dan jelas chanyeol

"em sepertinya" balas baekhyun meletakkan sup untuk chanyeol kemudian ia langsung makan makanan yang sudah ia buat sendiri. Dan keheningan tercipta.

.

*Baekhyun pov

Empat minggu berturut – turut seperti itu chanyeol yang menyetubuhi ku dalam keadaan mabuk dan itu membuat Ku mengurungkan niatku mengatakan tentang itu.

Malam ini pun sama chanyeol kembali pulang dalam kedaan mabuk, tapi kali ini ia di antar oleh seorang wanita yang aku tau jelas siapa dia.

"em maaf baekhyun-si aku bertemu dengannya di club dia sangat mabuk jadi ku pikir lebih baik aku yang mengantarkannya" jelas sunbin setelah meletakkan chanyeol di kamar. Ya wanita itu bernama lee sunbin mantan chanyeol sewaktu SMA aku tau karena chanyeol yang memberitahunya.

"ah iya tidak apa – apa. Terima kasih sudah mengantarnya" sebisa mungkin baekhyun tersenyum di setiap ucapannya.

"kalau begitu aku pamit pulang"

"ah iya sekali lagi terima kasih sunbin-si" ujar Ku kemudian menutup pintu rumah setelah wanita itu pergi.

Aku kembali ke kamar dan melihat chanyeol.

"kenapa kau terus mabuk-mabukkan yeol?kenapa? Aku sudah melakukannya. Harusnya kau bertanya padaku harusnya kau perhatikan aku. Kenapa kau malah mabuk – mabukkan bagaimana bisa aku mengatakkannya padamu. Sekarang kita terlalu canggung yeol. Kita seperti memiliki jarak" isakan keluar dari bibirku aku gak bisa menahannya entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak, chanyeol tak bergeming ya tentu saja karena ia sedang mabuk berat.

Aku mencoba menghentikan tangisanku dan membuka kemeja chanyeol Aku terhenti saat melihat ada tanda merah di dada chanyeol yang aku tau pasti itu adakah kissmark. Dadaku berdenyut nyeri apa chanyeol bermain di belakangku? Chanyeol mengkhianatiku? Aku.. aku benci ini. Aku pun meninggalkan chanyeol begitu saja tak melanjutkan melepaskan kemejanya. Hatiku terlanjur sakit tapi aku tak bisa membencinya tak bisa sama sekali, aku hanya benci keadaan ini.

Aku hanya terdiam di ruang tv. Kenapa juga sampai sekarang aku bekum hamil sedangkan ini sudah empat bulan dan mereka terus melakukannya meski chanyeol melakukannya di luar kesadarannya.

Sampai pagi menjelang aku tetap pada posisi ku dan chanyeol keluar dari kamar masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Itu membuatku menahan tangis lagi. Chanyeol menghampiriku dan aku hanya terdiam tak berniat menanggapinya.

"baek apa aku mabuk lagi?" itu yang dia ucapkan setiap pagi dan aku hanya membalas deheman, tapi kali ini aku hanya diam dan meninggalkannya ke kamar mungkin bisa menenangkan pikiranku.

Cukup lama aku berendam dan aku menyadari ada yang beda dengan perut bawah ku seperti ada yang keras kupikir akhir – akhir ini aku semakin berisi dan wajar jika perutku membuncit sedikit. Tak ambil pusing aku berniat memeriksakannya nanti. Dan sekarang chanyeol menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Aku pun menyudahi acara berendam ku.

"eoh kupikir kau sudah berangkat kerja" kata ku dingin saat keluar kamar mandi.

"hari ini hari minggu baek" balasnya

"ah benar" balas ku lagi dan meninggalkannya keluar kamar menuju ruang tv berniat menonton apa saja yang tv tampilkan. Bahkan dia masih memakai pakaian yang sama kupikir dia akan sadar dan berganti pakaian.

"baek kau menghindariku" ternyata chanyeol mengikutiku.

"tidak" balas ku singkat.

"kau ya baekhyun"

"kalau iya kenapa? Urusi saja dulu tanda di tubuhmu itu dan ganti pakaianmu" jawab ku ketus. Dan sepertinya ia menyadarinya.

"a..aku.. ini tidak seperti yang.. yang kau pikirkan baekhyun" dia mencoba menjelaskan. "aku tidak ada apa – apa dengan sunbin sungguh" lanjutnya membuat ku yakin.

"eoh bahkan aku belum mengatakan sunbin yang mengantar mu" sinisku

"aku.. aku itu hanya tidak sengaja baek. Sungguh aku tak sadar"

"Jadi kau benar melakukannya? Kau sungguh – sungguh melakukannya? Apa sebegitu inginnya kau memiliki anak hingga kau melakukannya dengan yang lain. Tak bisakah kau bersabar?" kesal ku

"lalu sampai kapan aku harus bersabar sedangkan kau be-"

"aku sudah melakukannya" potong ku

"eoh? Apa kau bilang baek"

"ya aku sudah melakukan penanaman rahim itu" kataku ulang

"kapan?"

"empat bulan yang lalu"

"kenapa kau baru mengatakannya? Kena-"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakannya untuk berbicara sebentar aja sulit. Kau pulang selalu dalam keadaan mabuk dan pagi harinya kau selalu sudah pergi bekerja. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Bahkan kau menyetubuhiku tanpa sadar. Apa kau tau?" habis sudah kesabaranku.

"harusnya kau mengatakannya padaku dan aku bisa menemanimu melakukannya baek"

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan untukmu, tapi ternyata kau yang memberi kejutan untukku" sinis ku

"sungguh baek aku tak ada hubungan apapun padanya"

"lalu kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa yeol?" isakan ku pun keluar begitu saja.

"lalu apa sekarang kau sudah hamil?" sebenarnya pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan adalah sesuatu yang wajar, tapi entah kenapa melukai perasaan ku. Aku pun hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban. Dan dia menghela nafas aku tau dia kecewa. Aku pun meninggalkannya dan masuk kedalam kamar merebahkan tubuhku dan menutup mataku. Aku tak merasakan ia mengejar ataupun mengikutiku, kupikir chanyeol benar – benar kecewa padaku biar bagaimanapun ini sudah empat bulan. Air mata terus mengalir di pipiku dan aku pun terlelap dalam tangis.

.

*chanyeol pov

"lalu sampai kapan aku harus bersabar sedangkan kau be-" ucapanku terputus karenanya.

"aku sudah melakukannya" potongnya

"eoh? Apa kau bilang baek" sungguh aku sangat kaget mendengarnya ada rasa bahagia dan kecewa menjadi satu. Bahagia karena baekhyun akhirnya melakukannya dan kecewa ia tak mengatakannya padaku terlebih dahulu.

"ya aku sudah melakukan penanaman rahim itu" katanya ulang.

"kapan?"

"empat bulan yang lalu"

"kenapa kau baru mengatakannya? Kena-" lagi lagi ucapanku terpotong.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakannya untuk berbicara sebentar aja sulit. Kau pulang selalu dalam keadaan mabuk dan pagi harinya kau selalu sudah pergi bekerja. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Bahkan kau menyetubuhiku tanpa sadar. Apa kau tau?" bisa ku lihat da rasa kesedihan di matanya.

"harusnya kau mengatakannya padaku dan aku bisa menemanimu melakukannya baek" ya seharusnya baekhyun mengatakan itu.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan untukmu, tapi ternyata kau yang memberi kejutan untukku" sinisnya.

"sungguh baek aku tak ada hubungan apapun padanya" aku sungguh merasa bersalah dan menyesal dan kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku mabuk berat dan... dan ya seperti itu.

"lalu kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa yeol?" isakannya pun terdengar.

"lalu apa sekarang kau sudah hamil?" tanya ku memastikan dan berharap, tapi pupus sudah begitu gelengan lemah yang kudapat aku pun jatuh terduduk di sofa bingung harus seperti apa. Dan ia pun pergi masuk ke kamar yang kuyakini ia menangis di dalam sana. Aku pun menangis di sini.

.

1 minggu kemudian

.

Minggu pagi ini baekhyun pulang dari rumah sakit dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya ia pergi sangat pagi dan chanyeol yang masih terlelap. Ia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi chanyeol apakah akan sangat bahagia karena akhirnya dia hamil umurnya sudah empat bulan masih sangat muda.

Tapi senyumnya hilang begitu sampai agak jauh sedikit di depan rumahnya dan melihat chanyeol berada di depan pintu dengan seorang wanita yang memunggunginya tentu ia hapal siapa dia.

"aku hamil chan. Hamil anakmu" kata sunbin sambil menangis.

"APA?! Kita melakukannya hanya sekali, tidak mungkin" balas chanyeol.

"seminggu lalu hanya kau yang melakukannya, aku tak melakukannya dengan siapa pun lagi selain kau park chanyeol" jelas sunbin. Baekhyun menahan tangis dan masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan?" bingung chanyeol.

"nikahi dia" baekhyun sudah berada di hadapan mereka berdua.

"baek... baekhyun" kaget chanyeol

"Nikahi dia yeol, tak mungkin dia hamil tanpa suami" pinta baekhyun dingin

"ya nikahi aku chanyeol lagian kau ingin anakkan? Aku sudah memberikanmu. Karena suamimu ini tak kunjung hamil bukan" bukankah sunbin tak tau diri dengan ucapannya.

"aku hamil" ujar baekhyun kemudian masuk ke dalam meninggalkan dua orang yang tampak shok.

"baek.. baekhyun hamil? Kau sebaiknya pergi dulu sekarang kita bicarakan nanti" kata chanyeol langsung menutup pintunya dan menghampiri baekhyun yang berada di kamar. Sedangkan sunbin mendengus sebal.

.

"baek kau hamil sayang?" peluk chanyeol begitu menemukan baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan chanyeol.

"tapi dia juga hamil yeol" isak baekhyun

"berapa umurnya?" tanya chanyeol seolah tak peduli dengan ucapan baekhyun

"empat bulan"

"ya tuhan dia masih sangat muda. Terima kasih tuhan" tak kuasa chanyeol menahan tangis.

"kau harus menikahinya yeol. Kasian dia" lirih baekhyun.

"tapi baek- "

"Hanya sampai dia melahirkan" potong baekhyun

"Kau yakin?" tanya chanyeol meyakinkan dan diangguki oleh baekhyun.

"berjanjilah kau tetap hanya mencintaiku" pinta baekhyun

"tanpa harus kau pinta baek" balas chanyeol dan mengecup binir baekhyun.

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat.

.

Usia kandungan baekhyun sudah memasuki 3 bulan sedangkan kandungan sunbin memasuki delapan minggu chanyeol menikahi sunbin seminggu kemudian setelah kedatangan sunbin dan selama itu pula perhatian chanyeol terbagi, tapi chanyeol lebih perhatian kepada baekhyun itu membuat sunbin merasakan cemburu.

Terkadang sunbin berpikir untuk mencelakai baekhyun, tapi mengingat kebaikan baekhyun ia mengurungkan niatannya. Tapi sepertinya kali ini rasa cemburunya sudah membludak kala ia meminta chanyeol memeluknya dan menemaninya malam ini dan chanyeol menyetujuinya sebelum baekhyun jatuh pingsan dan menyita perhatian chanyeol seluruhnya.

"kau harus banyak istirahat baek. Dokter bilang kau kurang nutrisi dan kurang istirahat. Apa kau tak sayang dengan aegi?" lembut chanyeol

"maafkan aku chanyeol aku takkan mengulanginya lagi"

"yasudah sebaiknya kau tidur aku akan menemanimu di sini" kata chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun. Sunbin pun bertekad dengan pemikirannya.

...

Keesokannya sunbin dengan sengaja menaruh pil aborsi dalam jus yang akan di minum baekhyun. Baekhyun yang meminumnya tanpa curiga justru menghabiskannya. Membuat sunbin merasa senang.

Tapi tak lama terdengar teriakan baekhyun.

"akh.. perutku. Chanyeol sakit. Sun..bin to..tolong aku.." antara teriak dan rintihan baekhyun. Sunbin hanya tersenyum sinis.

"bagaimana rasanya? Aku membantumu untuk tak melahirkan baekhyun-si" ujar sunbin

"ka..kau.. ARGHHHHH CHANYEOL" teriak baekhyun lebih kencang dan chanyeol langsung beralir ke kamar seketika sunbin merubah mimik wajahnya sedih.

"astaga ada apa baek? Apa yang terjadi?"

"uri aegi. Aku tak merasakannya chanyeol-ah hiks arrgghhh ini sangat sakit" adu baekhyun

"apa yang terjadi padanya sunbin?" tanya chanyeol

"A.. aku tak tau tiba – tiba dia seperti itu. Sebaiknya cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit.. eoh astaga dia pendarahan chan" jawab sunbin dengan panik (akting)

"ASTAGAH BAEKHYUN" teriakan chanyeol terdengar aebelum baekhyun kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

Chanyeol termangu di depan ruangan rawat baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah di tangani satu jam lalu dan apa yang dokter katakan meruntuhkan dunianya.

*flashback

" _baekhyun-si sepertinya meminum kandungan misoprostol"_

" _maksud dokter?"_

" _obat Penggugur janin. Obat itu bisa di gunakan sampai usia kandungan 12 minggu" jelas dokter kim._

" _jadi maksudmu baekhyun sengaja meminun obat itu?"_

" _saya tak yakin. Yang pasti ia harus di kuretase membersihkan rahimnya"_

" _Jadi bayiku pergi?"_

" _maaf tuan"_

*flashback end

"apa kau sebesar itu tak ingin memiliki anak? Kenapa baek?" isakan terdengar dari chanyeol.

"sabar yeol. Mungkin memang baekhyun-si belum siap, jadi dia melakukannya" ujar sunbin dengan maksud terselubung.

"Masih ada bayi ku chan tenang saja" lagi ujar sunbin.

"ARGHHHHH" teriak baekhyun membuat chanyeol berlari masuk.

"yeol.. di mana bayi ku? Dimana yeol? Aku tak merasakan kehadirannya. Dia masih disini kan?" tanya baekhyun sambil mendekao perutnya sendiri.

"hah lucu.. kau yang membuatnya pergi dan sekarang kau yang mencarinya" sinis chanyeol di luar kesadarannya dia mengatakan itu. Sangat terlihat dia begitu terpuruk.

"kau keguguran baekhyun-si" jelas sunbin.

"MWO? Kau berbohong kan? Katakan padaku kalian berbohong kan?!" tuntut baekhyun.

"aku kecewa padamu baek" kata chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun

" sayang sekali baekhyun-si" ejek sunbin

"kau.. tak tau di untung"

"terserah" sunbin pergi menyusul chanyeol.

Baekyun menangis sendirian merasa sangat terpukul dengan ia belum sempat memberikan seluruh kasih sayangnya, bahkan sekedar menyelongok indahnya dunia sedetik pun. Baekhyun merasa gagal, tapi semuanya bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya sunbin yang telah melakukannya chanyeol harus sadar wanita itu yang membuat mereka kehilangan anak mereka, tapi sepertinya percuman bicara sekarang chanyeol sudah kecewa terhadapnya.

...

Sudah seminggu baekhyun di rawat dan selama itu pula chanyeol tak menjenguknya sama sekali, hanya mama park yang datang menjenguk seperti hari ini baekhyun sudah di perbolehkan pulang dan mama park yang membantu baekhyun untuk mengurus semuanya.

"ayo sayang eomma antar kau pulang" kata mama park lembut.

"tapi chanyeol pasti masih marah padaku"

"biarkan saja. Ini bukan salahmu baek ini semua musibah, lagian eomma tak ingin chaanyeol terus berduaan dengan perempuan itu" ujar mama park.

"tapi-"

"sudah tidak ada tapi – tapian. Kalian masih bisa mempunyai anak tenang saja. Ayo" ujar mama park dan masuk ke dalam mobil

"aku tak yakin" lirih baekhyun dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah baekhyun tak disambut dengan hangat. Akhirnya baekhyun hanya berjalan pelan dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"chanyeol harusnya kau menyambutnya" omel mama park.

"untuk apa menyambut pembunuh anakku" balas chanyeol

"kau gila.. ini musibah, baekhyun juga tak mengharapkan ini. Harusnya kau tau chanyeol" tegas mama park sambil menatap sinis sunbin yang berada di samping chanyeol.

"em eomeonim duduk dulu.. mau ku buatkan minuman?" ramah sunbin

"tak perlu.. saya akan pulang" sinis mama park

"eomma" bentakan pelan chanyeol

"sudahlah eomma pulang dulu" setelah itu mama park langsung meninggalkan rumah chanyeol.

.

"kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kau bilang kau mempercayaiku, tapi sekarang apa? Kau membenciku. Kau yang bahkan mengkhianatiku" lirih baekhyun begitu chanyeol masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil kunci mobil

"aku juga terluka yeol. Aku juga sakit, sedih,kecewa dan merasa gagal. Aku juga tak ingin kehilangannya, tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menggugurkannya. Sungguh" jelas baekhyun chanyeol hanya diam dan pergi kemudian.

"ckckck kuharap kau tak bisa hamil lagi byun baekhyun-si" ucap sunbin yang berdiri di pintu kamar yang terbuka bekas chanyeol dan kemudian pergi dari sana. Tangis baekhyun pun menjadi.

.

Malam pukul 12 sudah chanyeol tak kunjung pulang baekhyun tak bisa tidur berbeda dengan sunbin yang tertidur nyenyak.

Ngeng..

Brak..

Cklek..

Chanyeol pulang dengan keadaan di pengaruhi Alkohol namun masih sadar.

"yeol aku khawatir. Kau mabuk lagi?" baekhyun pun memapah chanyeol ke kamar.

"sini ku gantikan bajumu" baekhyun melepaskan kancing demi kancing sampai sepasang tangan chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan baekhyun dan langsung membalik keadaan baekhyun yang di bawah.

"yeol k..kau mabuk" gagap baekhyun.

"Tidak baek. Aku sadar sangat sadar, kau.. membuat ku gila asal kau tau" bisik chanyeol

"a..aku-" terpotong ucapan baekhyun oleh sebuah bibir yang menempel di bibirnya. Baekhyun tau bagaimana akhirnya malam ini. Benar seperti yang kalian bayangkan.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian

.

Dua bulan terlewati chanyeol masih seperti kemarin – kemarin bahkan sampai baekhyun mengatakan dirinya positif hamil kembali sebulan yang lalu chanyeol seolah tak perduli. Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat perhatian yang chanyeol berikan kepada sunbin.

"sekarang kau merasakannya bukan" bisik sunbin

.

Tiga bulan terlewati

.

Tak ada perubahan bahkan baekhyun sering di tinggal sendirian di rumah. Chanyeol akan pergi bersama sunbin entah keluar kota atau hanya berjalan – jalan santai.

.

Empat bulan terlampaui

.

Baekhyun benar – benar sendirian. Chanyeol dan sunbin memilih tinggal di sebuah apartement meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri meski terkadang mama park sesekali menjenguk.

.

Lima bulan dihadapi

.

Baekhyun memutuskan meninggalkan rumah chanyeol dengannya dan memilih menyewa rumah kecil yang murah setidaknya tabungannya mampu untuk membayarnya.

"baekhyun?" mama park datang kerumah chanyeol dan baekhyun, tapi tak kunjung mendapat jawaban terpaksa mama park memaksa masuk dan tak menemukan siapapun di dalam sana.

"chanyeol. Baekhyun pergi" ujar mama park panik saat menelpon chanyeol

" _maksud eomma?"_ tanya sebrang telpon.

"baekhyun tak ada di rumahmu, semua baju dan barang – barangnya tak ada. Demi tuhan dia sedang mengandung chan. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kau yang eomma salahkan" sambungan di putus oleh mama park.

..

"ada pa chan?" tanya sunbin

"baekhyun menghilang" jawab chanyeol

"begitu kah? Dasar menyusahkan saja" ujar sunbin dan ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi tak lama terdengar-

BRUK

"ahkhh chanyeol" teriakan sunbin chanyeol betlari menghampiri dan genangan darah yang chanyeol lihat Pertama kali.

.

Kejadian yang sama terulang, chanyeol kehilangan anaknya dari sunbin. Ketika sadar sunbin sangat histeris sehingga harus di suntikkan penenang.

"eungh" lenguh sunbin

"kau sadar"

"hiks hiks mu..mungkin ini balasan untukku hiks" isak sunbin

"apa yang kau maksud?" tuntu chanyeol

"Sebenarnya hiks a..aaku yang memberikan obat itu pada baekhyun agar ia keguguran hiks maafkan aku.. aku mendapat balasannya sekarang a..aku sungguh menyesal" aku sunbin. Chanyeol tak mampu berkata – kata lagi segera meninggalkan sunbin dan menelpon seseorang.

"cepat cari di mana Park Baekhyun berada. SEKARANG!" perintah chanyeol.

.

Empat bulan sudah chanyeol mencari keberadaan baekhyun. Hubungannya dengan sunbin pun sudah berakhir dengan baik – baik. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah dimana baekhyun berada, bagaimana dengan kandungannya apa baik – baik saja? ia sangat ingin tau, sekarang pasti usia kandungannya sudah 8 bulan sudah mendekati waktu kelahiran, tapi chanyeol belum menemukannya.

Drttt drttt drttt

Getaran datang dari ponsel chanyeol.

" _aku menemukannya. Ia tinggal di rumah kecil daerah gangnam"_ ujar seberang suara membuat chanyeol tersenyum.

"lalu bagaimana keadaannya" tanyanya menuntut.

" _ia baru dilarikan kerumah sakit terdekat tadi pagi. Katanya ia akan melahirkan"_ jawabnya. chanyeol pun langsung mengakhiri sambungannya dan mengambil kunci mobil.

...

Kini ia terduduk di samping ranjang yang terisi sosok laki – laki mungil yang sangat ia cinta, tapi ia juga sakiti. Masih terngiang jelas penjelasan dokter tadi. Anaknya terlahir dengan selamat tidak ada yang ia lakukan selain mengucap syukur, tapi kata – kata selanjutnya membuat ia menjadi manusia terbrengsek di dunia.

*flasback

" _anak anda laki – laki ia tampan" ujar dokter zhang yang menangani suaminya._

" _syukurlah. Lalu bagaimana dengan baekhyun"_

" _jangan berharap banyak tuan. Baekhyun-si mengalami koma pasca melahirkan, terlebih infeksi yang ia derita"_

" _kumohon jelaskan padaku dok"_

" _baekhyun-si pernah mengalami keguguran bukan? Seharusnya ia tidak boleh hamil kembali dan seharusnya melakukan pengangkatan rahim, tapi ia menolak. Dari awal tubuh baekhyun-si tidaklah mampu menerima efek dari penanaman rahim tersebut. Dan jika di paksakan akan berakhir fatal seperti ini"_

" _kenapa baekhyun tak mengatakannya padaku. Kenapa baek?"_

" _baekhyun-si tak ingin mengecewakan anda kembali tuan. Ia bilang anda akan bahagia jika memiliki anak darinya. Untuk itu dia mempertahankannya sampai ia berhasil melahirkannya kedunia. Ia sangat mencintaimu"_

" _berdo'a lah yang terbaik untuknya. Saya permisi"_

*Flasback end

"Terima kasih telah berjuang untukku. Maafkan aku yang terlaku egois padamu, terlalu menuntut padamu kumohon sadarlah dan kita bangun awal kebahagiaan kita Baek bersama anak kita. Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun" chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun dan mencium dahinya. Tangan baekhyun bergerak.

.

Setahun kemudian

.

"jiwon mau ketemua appa bukan?" tanya chanyeol pada anak kecil yang berada di gendongnnya.

"pa – pa?" tanyanya polos.

"iya papa. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu dengannya" ujar chanyeol dan di balas anggukan anak kecil itu

"nah kita sampai. Katakan halo pada appa"

"halo?" chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Ia kemudian meletakkan bunga di atas tanah itu.

" _maaf aku datang telat, jiwonie sedikit manja hari ini. Ku harap kau tak marah, kau tau jiwon selalu memeluk bantal mu baek aku sampai iri karena ia lebih memilih bantalmu dari pada aku hehehe. Apa kau bahagia di sana? Kalau iya aku akan bahagia juga disini bersama jiwon Park Jiwon anakmu dan anakku. Terima kasih setidaknya kau telah bertahan dan sempat melihat anakmu dan menerima maafku. Terima kasih Park Baekhyun suami ku. AKU MENCINTAIMU"_

 _._

" _ku bahagia jika kau bahagia chanyeol. Dan aku sangat bahagia karena kau bahagia karena diriku yang berhasil memberikan anak untukmu. Jaga dan cintai dia seperti kau menjaga dan mencintaiku di kehidupan selanjutnya aku tetap berharap dipertemukan padamu. AKU SELALU MENCINTAIMU PARK CHANYEOL seperti janji suci kita"_

.

END

* * *

.

찬백

.

 **NOTE by #ChanBaekID**

 **.**

 **Mohon readers memberitahu jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa atau mirip atau bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dan mohon memberi review yang baik yang bersifat membangun, jika mungkin untuk memberi pendapat tentang : diksi (pemilihan kata), alur atau plot (jalan cerita), karakteristik tokoh, serta penulisan. Dimohon untuk tidak review dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Mari menghargai karya orang lain. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.**


End file.
